Belts for continuously variable transmissions (CVT) generally comprise a plurality of members mounted transverse to an endless member. The belts must be configured in order for them to be “pushed” as well as “pulled” through a CVT pulley. That is, they must be capable of withstanding both compressive and tensile forces along a longitudinal axis of an endless member.
The endless member may comprise metal or elastomeric. In the prior art, the endless member generally comprises a form particularly suited to a CVT belt and as such has no industrial applicability other than in a CVT belt. This has the effect of making each CVT endless member costlier than other more readily available belt, such as multi-ribbed power transmission belt.
Another prior art belt includes a CVT belt comprising a core multi-ribbed belt to which transversely mounted clips are attached. The multi-ribbed belt is of a type that is otherwise useful in power transmission systems when not incorporated in a CVT belt.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,055 to Serkh (2001) which discloses a core multi-ribbed belt having a plurality of clips arranged about said multi-ribbed belt.
The prior art multi-ribbed type belt also includes elastomeric bands which hold together the assembled belt. The belt is then engaged with a U-shaped slot between the elastomeric bands in each clip. Engaging the belt in such a manner renders the design susceptible to centripetal forces caused by operation of a system which includes the belt. Further, during operation each ‘arm’ of the U-shaped clip is subject to a bending moment as it moves between CVT pulleys. Such a bending condition represents a potential failure point.
What is needed is a belt comprising a multi-ribbed belt engaged with a slot disposed in transversely mounted clips. What is needed is a belt comprising two multi-ribbed belts each belt engaged with an opposing slot disposed in transversely mounted clips. The present invention meets these needs.